Die Another Day
by Mikari Haruno
Summary: A Sakura-centric songfic to Madonna's Die Another Day. What if, when Sakura had almost been beaten by the Sound ninja in the forest of death, she had found a new strength, and changed for the better? R&R!


**A/N: Hi everyone! I have returned!! -dodges weapons and pitchforks- Don't worry, this is just a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone; I'll post the epilogue to Getting the Guy ASAP!**

**Sorry I disappeared; school started, and I was busy getting settled. But I'm back, and more inspired than ever!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto or Madonna's song Die another Day, but I don't. That's just how the cookie crumbles…**

* * *

Die Another Day

"Get off of me, bitch!" Zaku threw Sakura off of him, and she flew, tumbling to a halt several feet away. She lay there motionlessly, a terrible feeling of anguish overtaking her.

'_This is it…They're going to die, and it's all my fault…' _She forced a bitter smirk. '_Sasuke-kun…you were right. I _am _pathetic.'_

Zaku stood, brushing himself off. Walking over to her form, he kicked her roughly in the side, sending her rolling even further away. "I'll deal with you later. First…I'm going to kill that little Uchiha brat, and you'll get to lay there helplessly while he screams in agony!" He laughed, making his way slowly to Sasuke's prone form.

'_No…I…I don't want this to happen! It can't!' _Sakura berated herself mentally. _'I'm so useless…Why?! WHY THE HELL AM I SO WEAK!?'_

Something inside her shifted, drawing her attention as she heard a small whisper. _'You are not weak…Believe you can fight back, and then follow up with it! Damn it, you are Haruno Sakura; YOU WILL NOT BACK DOWN!!'_ The voice grew to a roar, filling her with new strength.

'_I…I will! I do believe I am strong, and I will NOT BACK DOWN!'_ Sakura felt a new surge of energy entering her, and the figure appeared, suddenly filling her mind with a black and white image of herself. The image had the kanji for 'Inner' stamped on her forehead, and her eyes blazed with rage.

**I'm gonna wake up, yes and no**

She knew, somewhere in her heart, that at that very moment a great strength awakened within her. The entity glowed with sheer power, and feelings like her own but more intense. The girl answered her statement excitedly. _'Then fight, fight, fight! Do not let these bastards take your loved ones!!_' She could not help but obey, forcing her body up despite its wounds.

Sakura wasn't sure where this 'Inner' came from, but she knew instantly that this being was part of her, a part that had been fighting to surface for a long time. The part of her that was…strong. Stronger than anything she could ever be on her own.

**I'm gonna kiss some part of  
I'm gonna keep this secret**

As Sakura stood, she smirked. _'Inner – if that is your name -, help me become strong. I want to become good enough to save myself instead of being a burden to my friends!'_

The being, named Inner, grinned. _'Now that's what I'm talking about! It's time I finally helped you out, Saku-chan!'_ She held out a hand to Sakura.

Sakura looked at the hand, and then grasped it firmly. _'Okay! Let's get going; Naruto and Sasuke are in trouble!'_

Inner grinned even wider. _'Yeah! Brace yourself for impact, this might hurt!'_ She glowed pink and then disappeared. Sakura clutched her head, almost collapsing at the sudden agony.

**  
I'm gonna close my body now**

As suddenly as the pain started, it stopped. _'Shannaro! It worked! Let's kick some ass!'_ Sakura raised her head to reveal a very feral grin.

'_I will not lose this fight!'_ In a sudden flash, she disappeared. She reappeared moments later in front of Zaku, blocking his way. _'I will not die today; my friends still need me!'_

I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess, die another day

I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day  
(Another day)  
I guess I'll die another day

Zaku was shocked. "What do you want, bitch? Still want to save your pathetic friends?" Sakura just stayed silent, crouched in a stance, kunai in each hand. "Fine, then…I'll kill you now!" He held up his hands.

Sigmund Freud  
Analyze this  
Analyze this  
Analyze this

She growled. _'No way; you can't beat me again with that move!'_ She darted forward, abruptly shoving a kunai brutally into each whole. "Take that, you bastard!"

Zaku screamed in agony, collapsing into a heap, clutching his bleeding palms. Kin screeched. "How dare you do that, bitch! I'll kill you myself, and this time no Kawarimi will save you!" She charged forward, three senbon glistening in her hand.

I'm gonna break the cycle  
I'm gonna shake up the system  
I'm gonna destroy my ego  
I'm gonna close my body now

Sakura just stood there unflinchingly, lost in though momentarily. She could just hear her mother's voice scolding her. 'Sakura, what are you doing?! Get help; there's no way you can handle three shinobi on your own, especially in your condition!'

She just smirked. _'Sorry, 'kaa-san, but I don't care. No matter the risk, no matter how ridiculous, I will not save myself instead of helping my teammates. I did that before, and I regret it more than anything. I am a kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf village, and I will start fighting like one!'_ Sakura quickly moved, leaping over Kin as she thrusted the senbon forward. Flipping, Sakura landed a heavy kick to Kin's back, causing her to crumple to the ground.

I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go

'_I'm going to find my own shinobi way, 'kaa-san – one that will make you proud.'_ She flinched, clutching at the deep wound on her side. Gritting her teeth, Sakura straightened back up, facing Dosu readily. _'Despite the pain, I will continue to fight – this is my time to stand tall, not run away!'_

For every sin, I'll have to pay  
I've come to work, I've come to play  
I think I'll find another way  
It's not my time to go

Dosu, however, realized the fruitlessness of the situation as he watched the pinkette quickly dispatch both of his comrades. He picked up both of his comrades, then placed a scroll marked 'Heaven' on the ground near Sakura. Turning with his teammates in his arms, he spoke. "I see that this battle is a losing one. Take our scroll; you've won this time." He disappeared into the trees.

I'm gonna avoid the cliché  
I'm gonna suspend my senses  
I'm gonna delay my pleasure  
I'm gonna close my body now

Sakura swayed, vision blurring. _'Damn…the pain is so bad!'_

Inner ranted in her mind. _'Don't go down now! There are other shinobi nearby!'_

That gained her attention. Snapping back up, Sakura spoke clearly. "Show yourselves!"

Five shinobi appeared, and Sakura relaxed a little as she recognized Teams Ten and Gai. Ino dashed forward. "Forehead, what was that?! We thought you were done for, and then all of a sudden you came back and kicked their asses easily!" _'I…I thought you were going to die…!'_

Shikamaru sighed, relieved. _'At least we didn't have to go in ourselves…that would've been troublesome.' _Chouji just stood in the background, munching on a bag of chips.

Tenten dashed to Lee, who was coming to. "Lee!"

"Ah…Tenten! What happened to the Sound ninja??"

She smiled. "Sakura beat them, Lee; they left."

Lee cheered enthusiastically, showing that he'd be fine soon enough. Neji stood, arms crossed, watching Sakura carefully. _'That girl…how did she do that? Her chakra was all but gone, then it suddenly flared back stronger than ever. Interesting…'_ He smirked. _'…I'll have to keep an eye on her.'_

Sakura smiled, grinning as Naruto and Sasuke suddenly came to. "…Huh? What happened? Why is everyone here?! And…SAKURA-CHAN, WHERE'S THE REST OF YOUR HAIR?!" Naruto fell over again, eyes swirling as the sudden overload of changes fried his brain.

Sakura laughed. "Don't worry, Naruto, I'm fine. Just a minor mishap that I dealt with." Naruto jumped up, noticing the others – especially Lee. Sakura, recovering from her exhaustion, nailed Naruto when he made a rude comment about Lee.

Sasuke watched detached, much like Neji had. _'What happened while I was unconscious? Sakura…she's changed somehow. She barely even acknowledged my existence when she noticed I'd woken up. Weird…'_

Sakura turned to Sasuke, walking over to him while dragging Naruto along with her. She held the Heaven scroll in her free hand, and tossed it to Sasuke. "Here, Sasuke, this is ours. Looks like we're done, doesn't it?" She turned to the rest of the people in the clearing. "Thanks for your help, Lee…and thank you all for being willing to help me out. I appreciate it. Ino-pig, I'd also like to tell you something…" She smirked. "…I've decided to give up on chasing Sasuke for now. I've got a lot of changing to do first."

Ino, who was speechless to say the least, had to be dragged away by her teammates. Tenten and Neji silently picked up Lee, also leaping off. Sasuke and Naruto stared in shock at Sakura. "…What? Stop staring, and let's go; time's running out!" She leapt off, sensing the boys following her. She grinned to herself. _'Thanks, Inner-chan; That felt AWESOME!'_

Inner cheered in her head. _'Hell yeah it did! Now we only have to get stronger, and Sasuke will notice us for our strength AND our totally fit body!!'_ She squealed, blushing.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _'Well…I can't deny that you are me.'_

I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day

I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go

Uh, uh

I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day  
I guess, die another day  
I guess I'll die another day

Another day

**Another day**

**Another day**

**Another day**

**Another day**

**Another day**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that wasn't my best songfic…but I tried! It's an alternate version of when Sakura fights the Sound ninja. In this version – in case you didn't figure it out – Inner Sakura is not only Sakura's hidden emotions, but also a whole different entity in her mind, with her own will and energy source. Sakura managed to tap into this when she was beaten.**

**Flame me if you wish for the sheer ridiculousness of this story, but I have to admit that I enjoyed writing it. Review please, they are my life source!**

**Mikari, the authoress who is going to go and finish the last chapter of GtG now before she is attacked by rabid fangirls**


End file.
